


Morning After

by thevegetarianbisexual



Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I really just want these men to be happy, M/M, Whizzer really appreciates Marvin's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: The morning after Marvin and Whizzer's second first date.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are so short, but I hope you enjoy

Whizzer opens his eyes slowly, at first, he is confused by his surroundings. This wasn't his small bedroom and he definitely was not on his old creaky mattress that he found in a garage sale two years ago. No, very quickly he recognized it to be a bedroom he had once known very well. Even though it's been years since he'd last been in here, it has not changed at all. The way he furnished and decorated the room was left intact. The night before he had not had time to look around the bedroom as he was occupied with other activities, which by the way he already has a feeling it'll be a little difficult to walk today. But looking around made his heart swell, he knew that Marvin didn't change it because the man knew jack shit about decorating, but a part of him wanted the reason to also be because it reminded Marvin of him. He hoped that Marvin didn't want to change it because he missed him as much as he said he did. From what he'd seen nothing else in the house was changed either.

He slowly sits up from the soft chest he was laying on, leaving a soft kiss. He looks at the face of the man he knows he can't live without. The past two years have been horrid and not just because of his financial struggles. Even though he knew Marvin had a horrible temper and he didn't respect Whizzer or his opinion, Whizzer still thought of him every night. He thought of how Marvin held him when he thought Whizzer was asleep and how he would look at him when he thought Whizzer wasn't looking. Whizzer tried so hard to forget Marvin, to convince himself that he didn't love him. But he did.

When Marvin called him to ask him out on last night's date, he thought it was going to be a mistake, he arrived early, only for Marvin to arrive late. But the way that Marvin looked at him, he felt that Marvin has changed. Marvin entered that room and looked at Whizzer like he was the reason he existed. He apologized for being late, he never apologized before. Marvin proceeded to ask Whizzer about how his life was going and listened to him. Marvin hung on to every word that Whizzer said, asked questions, took interest in what he spoke about. He was kind to the waiter and left a tip. He told him stories about Jason, he and Jason get along now, and the way Marvin spoke of the kid is so different from how he spoke about him 2 years ago. 

He did a one-eighty, but so did Whizzer. He knows that Marvin isn't all to blame in the relationship. He didn't trust Marvin to hold his heart so he kept the man at arm's length. Slept with other men just to spite him. He told him over and over that he did not love him and that their relationship was not serious. He hurt Marvin as well so he was also to blame.

He shook all the negative thoughts away and looked at Marvin's features. The older man looked much younger and softer than he did two years ago, his entire face was relaxed and beautiful in his sleep. Even though Marvin's eyes were closed he could still envision the exact shade of piercing blue. The soft freckles on his nose make Whizzer light-headed and don't even get him started on his hair. Whizzer secretly envied Marvin's curls, he's always wanted textured hair, he even tried to give himself a perm when he was sixteen, not his greatest idea. But the way that the curls looked on Marvin was almost unfair, they looked so cute and soft, and they complimented his usually rough exterior. 

He brings his fingers up to Marvin's face and starts to trace all his wonderful features. As he is tracing, Marvin's eyes start to flutter open, his eyes soon catching Whizzer's. 

"Mornin'," he says with a smile as Whizzer cups his face, which in turn makes his smile bigger. 

"Mornin'," Whizzer whispers back. 

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Admiring your face, you have a nice face. Did you know that?" Whizzer surprises himself, he's never really been one to give out compliments.

A blush creeps up on Marvin's cheeks and he looks away. "Says you." He says still not looking Whizzer in the eye.

"It's true." He responds pulling Marvin into a soft kiss. 

This time will be different, he just knows it.


End file.
